Redemption
by Kots
Summary: Due to popular demand, I have revised this story. Now maybe I'll get some more reviews! Devimon has been reborn, but can he be forgiven? Read and find out for yourself. Introduces an OC, and some old 'friends' of Devimon.


****

Knight of the Staff: Well, here is the first of some single fics that I've been thinking about. I don't know if I'll do anymore after this one though. It all depends on how many reviews I get. I'd like at least 5 before I do another one. Is that so much to ask?

****

Pinmon: They better not review this more than your series!

****

Knight of the Staff: Why not?

****

Pinmon: Because I'm not in this one! (runs off crying)

****

Knight of the Staff: _Oi_, I'd better buy a pizza, or else he's likely to eat the goldfish. Anyways, I don't own digimon. See if you can figure out who the story is about before the 6th paragraph! As always please R&R, and BOO HA HA!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain. I fell to the ground and struggled to rise. But my attackers would not allow me a moment to recover.

****

"Fist of the Beast King!" came the familiar attack once again, this time from behind me. I cried out as it struck me between my wings, the small explosion of energy shredding them even further.

I sank to my knees, ceasing my struggle to rise. I knew it was futile, they wouldn't listen to me, but I had to try again. "_P...please, st...stop"_ I said as I kneeled there in pain. My attackers wouldn't listen to me though, and why should they after what I put them through?

****

"Pummel Whack!" was all the response I received from the Ogremon who jumped in front of me. I tried to shield myself with my arms, but I was just too weak. I was literally pummeled into the ground. 

"Stop!?!, after what you've done?, after what you tried to do?, you dare ask us to stop? Here's my response to your plea, **Solar Ray!**" said the Centaurimon. 

****

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out again as the burst of condensed energy exploded against my body. I had begged them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They never listened, and why should they? They were right, I deserved to be punished for my crimes. But there is only so much a mon can take. 

__

"P...please, no more, I...I'm sor...sorry" I managed to choke out, raising my head off the ground. 

Once again, just like the dozen times before, all I received from them were blank stares. I rolled onto my back to look at them. Leomon, Ogremon, and Centaurimon stood around me. Over a dozen times this had happened, every time I finally digivolved to Champion. I would be hunted down and beaten until I dedigivolved. Last time it had been Monzaemon, Drimogemon, and Unimon who forced me back into me Rookie state. I didn't blame them, they didn't believe me when I said I'd changed. After all, I was Devimon, the one who had taken control of them with Black Gears to do my bidding.

I don't think I ever intended to be evil. I grew up like any other digimon, born in Primary Village. For some reason though, I was more powerful than the others, even though we were the same level. I don't know why, but the others didn't care, they resented me for it. As soon as I digivolved to my Rookie form, DemiDevimon, I was forced out of Primary Village by the other In-Trainings. I would have left on my own, but they threw me out! 

On my own, it was no different. I was constantly made fun of and attacked. "Why?", I would ask myself, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" It was then that I found the manuscript. I found it in a temple that had a strange hieroglyph on the wall. I was to learn later that it was a hieroglyph of a digivice. According to the manuscript, a great evil was to spread over the island, and when that happened, 7 destined warriors from another world were to come and fight it. They were to join with digimon partners in their battle against this evil, giving them strength to digivolve. 

I grew excited after I read this, for you see, after years of torment from others on the island, I think I had grown a little insane. I was excited because I thought that I could somehow harness this strength for myself. Then nobody would ever hurt me again. I'd show them, I'd show them all! 

For years I worked, finding out everything I could about this great evil, and during my research I found the Black Gears. I was immediately drawn to them, and as soon as I touched one it burst into data particles. Instead of dispersing though, the data flowed into me, causing me to digivolve to my Champion form, Devimon. I knew then that I had found the evil, for it was me! In the end the warriors did come, and I was defeated, by the youngest of all of them. I think that it was when I was defeated that I finally realized the truth. I had used my hate for others to hurt others, and in doing so I gained nothing but pain, destruction, and loneliness. As I disintegrated, I watched the young one cry for his partner. "Why does he cry?" I wondered, "Why does this digimon that defeated me get to have someone to mourn him?" In my heart I knew the reason. It was because they cared for each other, they were friends. Something I never had. 

After my defeat, I was reborn in Primary Village. It seemed strange though, as if a lot of time had passed. I was to later find out that there had been a new group of digidestined, and they had defeated someone named MaloMyotismon. It didn't matter though, once again I was bullied, hurt, and even spat upon. The digimon remembered me, and all the evil I had done. I tried to tell them I wasn't like that anymore, but they wouldn't listen. 

So, I was once again driven from Primary Village, to be as I always was.....alone. 

The digimon on the island had found a new way to make me suffer. They waited until I was Devimon, and then beat me back down again. They never deleted me though, as they couldn't control when I'd be reborn.

I would have thought that Leomon at least would have forgiven me, but he resented me more than the rest. I think it was because I forced him to attack those seven digidestined. I'll never know, because he never answers when I ask him.

I laid there on the ground looking into the eyes of my transgressors. As I looked into their eyes I realized something, I pitied them.

I pitied them because they couldn't let go of the past. They couldn't forgive me for what I had done. I didn't blame them, but I did pity them.

I felt myself losing energy quickly, and soon I'd dedigivolve to DemiDevimon. All three digimon stepped closer to me, and I closed my eyes.

**"Fist of the...."**

"I..."

****

"Solar..." 

__

"am..."

****

"Pummel..." 

**__**

"SORRY!" 

I waited for them to finish their attacks......but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see why they stopped. In front of me was a bright, glowing portal. I stared at it in shock, for what could this mean? Were one of the digidestined coming back to destroy me again? I prayed that would be the case. Then, at least, it may be awhile until I was reborn, giving me an escape from my pain. 

A human did come through the portal, but it seemed as if though he were running from something. He then stumbled and started to fall. I reacted instantly, I reached out an arm and grabbed him to keep him from falling. The human looked up at me then, a young boy. I started to look away, fearing his look of hate and loathing. But that wasn't the case.

"D...Devimon?" said the youth in a quiet whisper. I looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were full of tears, but not of fear. 

"H...how....how do you know my name?" I asked him cautiously. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a hand drawn picture of some sort. He held it out to me and I accepted it. I let go of the boy carefully, so he wouldn't hurt himself. I looked at the picture and gasped, for it was a drawing of me, and I looked..._happy_. Not happy in some sort of insane, demonical way. But happy as in a happy way, as if I enjoyed being alive. Next to me in the picture was another, who was leaning against me for support. I looked closer and realized that it was the boy!

"Wh...what does this mean?" I asked him, looking him in the face. He smiled, and reached into his other pocket. He held out a tiny device, and I instantly knew what it was. "A digivice?" I asked confusedly.

The boy nodded and said, "Yep, I got it after MaloMyotismon was defeated. A lot of others did too, and they each got their digimon partner. I never got to meet mine. All I got was an image of him cast by my digivice, and a name...." 

I had a sudden need to know his partners' name. "What was the name?" I said looking the boy in the eye. He smiled and said what I hoped he'd say, "Devimon."

"Listen kid," said Leomon from beside me, "you've got the wrong guy." 

"Yeah," said Ogremon, "there's no way this could be your partner, go look somewhere else."

"My name is David," said David, "and I will not look anywhere else. I don't know how I got here in the first place. All I know is that I was being chased and a glowing thing appeared right in front of me." 

"Why were you being chased?" I asked. 

David looked down, "I get picked on all the time because I don't have a partner. The others say it's because my partner never wanted me, that I wasn't meant to be a digidestined in the first place, that it was all a mistake." He then looked back up at me, "Why didn't you come, didn't you want to be my partner?"

I was at a loss for words, but then a nagging suspicion formed in my mind. "Of course I wanted to David, it's just that, well, I wasn't born yet." 

"Why didn't you come after you were?" he asked me.

"Because," I said, my voice growing in strength, "some people cannot learn to forgive the actions of others, and I pity them for that."

****

"How dare you!" shouted Centaurimon.

"Yeah, this time I'm gonna do more than just make you dedigivolve!" yelled Ogremon. He then jumped at me shouting his attack, **"Pummel..." **

****

"NO, DON'T!" yelled David, and he jumped in front of me, meaning to protect me from harm. 

****

"David!" I yelled, and then his digivice let out a dazzling light. I felt my wounds heal, and new strength filled my body. I lunged forward and grabbed David, wrapping us in my wings, and taking the blow. My energy spent I immediately dedigivolved. 

O

I awoke later to a warm fire. I turned over and saw David watching me. "Where are the others?" I asked hoarsely. 

David smiled and said, "They left after you dedigivolved into DemiDevimon. They told me to tell you that they'll leave you alone from now on. Something about a person willing to sacrifice themselves for others..."

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried that he might have been injured in some way.

"Nope, all thanks to you." he said with a smile, "thank you by the way." 

I grinned, "Hey that's what a partners' for right?"

"Yep, and tomorrow I'm going to try and find a way home. Would, um..., would you like to come with me?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"David, I wouldn't want to do anything else. I mean friends have to stick together you know?"

David nodded and laid down, "Yep, well goodnight DemiDevimon, you are a true friend."

I smiled to myself as I watched him fall asleep. "No matter what happens now," I thought, "I am no longer alone." I then fell asleep watching over David, my friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Knight of the Staff: So what'd you think? Loved it, hated it, come on be honest with me. Oh and by the way I know that Devimon came back in the 2nd season. T.K. was the one who met him again. But this is a fan fic, I think I'm allowed a bit of free reign over my writing.

Pinmon: Pffft! you just forgot to include that detail in your story, and didn't remember until after it was finished.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey, what happened to the pizza I got you?

****

Pinmon: I ate it, topped with your goldfish, it was quite tasty.

****

Knight of the Staff: Nnnooooooo! (runs off to check his empty fish tank)

****

Pinmon: Okay now that he's gone, remember to R&R, and as always BOO HA HA!


End file.
